Conventionally, JP-8-25097-A discloses the art; in a corner portion of a cavity formed as a product shape, a gently projected or guttered portion is formed in the outside from the corner portion with some spans. When molding for deforming a blank, the compressive stress added to the blank is adjusted, thereby preventing wrinkles and cracks in the product.
However, the conventional art disclosed by JP-8-25097-A fails to limit the inflow of the blank from the open side of the mold, if the inflow of the blank, in the open-drawing, from the open side of the mold should be adjusted, it needs another means.
Conventionally, JP-1-197018-A alternatively discloses the art, the objective of which is to prevent wrinkles and cracks in the product.
In the conventional art disclosed by JP-1-197018-A, during the open-drawing, a work (the blank) is kept curved corresponding to a die (the mold), thereby preventing wrinkles and cracks in the pressed product.
However, the conventional art disclosed by JP-1-197018-A does not have the purpose of adjusting the deformation from the recess side of the mold positively, and it is difficult to prevent wrinkles and cracks caused by the over-inflow of the blank from the recess side of the mold.
Hereinafter, an embodiment of the conventional open-drawing is described.
A conventional mold 30 is described, with reference to FIG. 5.
For easily describing the following structure, in the direction of the standard axis in FIG. 5, the arrow X (the product longitudinal direction) shows forward, the arrow Y (the product width direction) shows rightward, the arrow Z (the product heightwise direction) shows upward.
As shown in FIG. 5, the mold 30 includes a die 31 as a cope, a blank holder 32, a punch 33 as a drag and so on.
The die 31 has a recess 31a on the bottom thereof in the downward and longitudinal directions including a bottom 31f, a left face 31g and a right face 31h. The die 31 has cushion faces 31b and 31c on the bottom thereof, and the recess 31a is formed between the faces. The faces 31b and 31c respectively have projected portions 31d and 31e, extending in the longitudinal direction, projecting downward on the faces 31b and 31c. 
The holder 32 is formed with block portions 32a and 32b in the left and right of the holder and has the rectangular shape in plan; the portions 32a and 32b have cushion faces 32c and 32d on the top.
The faces 32c and 32d have guttered portions 32e and 32f formed on corresponding to the portions 31d and 31e, also extending in the longitudinal direction. Actually, the faces 32c and 32d of the holder 32 correspond to the faces 31b and 31c of the die 31, the face 31b contacts the face 32c, the face 31c contacts the face 32d. 
The portions 2a and 2b have inside faces 2g and 2h, which form the space where the punch 3 is inserted. The distance between faces 2g and 2f is set where the punch 3 can be inserted and a blank 4 (see FIG. 6) can be deformed in the cavity 9.
The punch 33 has a upper face 33a formed on the top corresponding to the bottom face 31e of the die 31, also has side faces 33b and 33c formed on the left and right side corresponding to the faces 31g and 31h of the die 31.
A conventional open-drawing method using the mold 30 will described, with reference to FIG. 6.
A situation and a method of the setting the blank 34 to the mold 30 in the ready state will be described. Here, in FIG. 6(b), the mold 30 is described in plan with the perspective die 31 as a cope, the die 31 is not described (as the same as in FIGS. 2(b), 3(b), 4(b), 7(b), and 8(b)).
As shown in FIG. 6(a), when the blank 34 is set to the mold 30, the faces 32c and 32d of the holder 32 are kept upper than the face 33a of the punch 33, the blank 34 is set to the faces 32c and 32d of the holder 32. The die 31 is moved down and kept the position which the portions 31d and 31e of the die 31 are inserted to the portions 32e and 32f of the holder 32, the blank 34 is clamped by the portions 31d, 31e of the die 31 and the portions 32e, 32f of the holder 32.
Besides, in the mold 30, the position keeping the die 31, the height of the portion 31d and 31e and the depth of the portion 32e and 32f are adjusted respectively, thereby adjusting the clamping force for the blank 34 by the die 31 and the holder 32.
The mold 30 has a cavity 9 formed by the die 31, the holder 32 and the punch 33. The cavity 9 is formed as the desired product shape, the blank 34 is pressed along the cavity 39, the blank 34 becomes the product shape.
As shown in FIG. 6(b), in the typical press molding, the blank 34 has a parting line 35 set corresponding to the product form and the size thereof. The line 35 is a virtual borderline defining the remained area as the product and the cut area. The blank 34 has an excess thickness portion 36 set as the outside from the line 35. The portion 36 is cut finally and thus it is not the portion forming the product.
A drawing profile 38 is set as the border between faces 31g, 31h of the die 31 and faces 33b, 33c of the punch 33. The drawing profile comes out as the ridgeline in the corner of the finished product.
The areas X (the hatching areas in FIG. 6(b)) serve as clamp faces 37 constructed by the portions 31d, 31e and the portions 32e, 32f, and the faces 37 limit the movement and extension of the blank 4. Actually, the mold 30 can clamp the lateral ends of the blank 34, can not clamp the ends of the blank 34 in the recess side (the longitudinal ends).
The situation of the mold 30 and the blank 34 in the way of forming will described, with reference to FIG. 7.
As shown in FIG. 7(a), the die 31 and the holder 32 are moved down clamping the blank 34, thereby the ready state leads into the press molding state.
As the press molding is proceeding, the lateral ends of the blank 34 (the area A in FIG. 7(b)) clamped by the die 31 and the holder 32 is moved and stretched vertically to the ridgeline 33d and 33e and is deformed in the cavity 39. The blank 34 is clamped by the portions 31d, 31e and the portions 32e, 32f, so that the deformation of the lateral ends of the blank 34 in the cavity 39 is adjusted.
On the contrary, the recess side of the blank 4 (the area B in FIG. 7(b)) not clamped by the die 31 and the holder 32, is not directly clamped by the holder 32 and the punch 33, and is deformed in the cavity 9 in the direction parallel to the ridgeline 33d and 33e. 
Adjusting the deformation amount of the blank 34 in the cavity 39 is difficult in the way of forming of the conventional press 30.
The situation of the mold 30 and the blank 34 in the finished forming will described, with reference to FIG. 8.
As shown in FIG. 8(a), when the die 31 and the holder 32 come to the bottom dead center, the blank 34 is press molded to the product shape by the recess 31a of the die 31 (faces 31f, 31g, 31h) and the face 33a, 33b, 33c of the punch 33.
When the die 31 and the holder 32 come to the bottom dead center, the lateral ends of the blank 34 (the area A in FIG. 7(b)) clamped by the die 31 and the holder 32 is moved and stretched vertically to the ridgeline 33d and 33e and is deformed in the cavity 39.
On the contrary, the recess side of the blank 34 (the area B in FIG. 7(b)) not clamped by the die 31 and the holder 32 is also clamped by the holder 32 and the punch 33, and is moved and stretched vertically to the ridgeline 33d and 33e, and is deformed in the cavity 39.
When the die 31 and the holder 32 come to the bottom dead center, the portion 36 of the recess side ends of the blank 34 can be clamped by the portion 31f of the die 31 and the face 33a of the punch 33.
Thus, the conventional mold 30 cannot adjust deformation amount of the recess side ends of the blank 34.
In the conventional open-drawing method using the mold 30, the blank 34 is deformed from the recess sides, so that the wrinkles 40 is generated inside of the parting line 35.
The parting line 35 may be set inside within the product, so that the portion 36 is extended and the loss of the blank 34 is increased, thereby the yield is decreased.
Conventionally, the open-drawing mold is not adopted, however, the press mold is adopted having the punch surrounded by the die and the blank holder, and the holding wrinkles face is formed around.
In this case, the deformation amount of the blank is adjusted rightly, but the excess thickness portion 36 clamped by the holding wrinkles face is set larger than the open-drawing mold, thereby the loss of blank 34 is increased and the yield is decreased.
The open-drawing method has advantage for improving the yield, so the open-drawing method capable of rightly adjusting the blank deformation from the recess side is desired.